The Toy
by Seagirl3
Summary: Wally and Artemis have some fun with her vibrator. Just like to say weirdest thing I've ever written. Rated M for a big reason.


"It's not that weird, Wally. Lots of girls have them." Artemis said casually walking into the abandoned kitchen of the cave. Conner and M'Gahnn were in his room 'studying' and Robin and Zatana were on a date. Kaldur was out with Roy being bros or whatever. It was just Wally and Artemis walking around. Artemis opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of fruit juice.

"Seriously?" Wally said still uneasy about the whole thing. "That's kinda creepy."

"Oh come on. They make us feel good. Really good. They're great for when you're single." Artemis said leaning against the counter.

"Yeah but you have me to make you feel good." Wally said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You are but what about when you go out of town or you need to be at your own place. Wally it's no big problem."

"Can you at least tell me how you would even use something like that?"

"Why don't I show you." Artemis whispered in his ear making his cock harden in his jeans. Artemis giggled at his wide eyed expression. "Come on Kid Boner." She said looping a finger in one of the the belt loops on his jeans dragging him to her room. She opened the door and lead him to her bed. She sat him down and then walked over to her wardrobe she opened the bottom drawer. She pulled out a shoebox and brought it back over to her bed. She sat down next to her nervous and turned on boyfriend and opened the box. Inside was three devices.

"You have more than one?" Wally asked staring at them.

"Yes. This one is just a regular vibrator, this one is a vibrating egg and this one is the rabbit vibrator." She said pointing to each one.

"So you like vibrators?" Wally asked a mischievous idea forming in his head.

"Yeah. So your pick, what one do you want me to use?" She asked.

"Which ever ones your favorite." He said. She picked up the pink vibrator she called a rabbit and winked at him. She gripped his hand and lead him to her desk chair. She moved the chair to have a good vantage point of her bed and sat him down. She went back to her bed and removed her jacket as slowly as she could. She had a blue plaid flannel shirt on. She worked on the buttons and soon that joined her jacket. What was left was her white tank top. She removed it and it joined her clothes pile. She left her C-cup bra on and moved down to her jeans. Wally just stared at her chest. He wanted so much to grab her breasts and make her moan, but he resisted. Plus he was sure if he did she would tie him up. She stood up to take off her skinny jeans. She wiggled out of them her hair falling in front of her face. And when she came back up she even made a stripper hair flip. She laid back down on the bed and turned on the vibrator. She put the thing on her chest right below her breasts and started moving it slowly down her body. She spread her legs wide giving Wally a good look at her already drenched panties. She finally reached her panties. She left them on and put the vibrator over them giving herself a teasing sensation. The vibrator made her even more wet and the knowledge that Wally was watching her made her more and more turned on. She slipped the pink dildo under the fabric of her wet panties and let the vibrations hit her sensation clit. She moaned and threw her head back. She removed her panties and placed the vibrator at her center. Slowly she pushed it inside of herself. Her hips bucked in response. Wally sat there unmoving with wide eyes wishing he could touch her. She continued to push the vibrator in and out until she reached her climax. Once she did Wally stood up and walked over to her. He gripped her breast and teased her nipples. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. He grabbed the vibrator and pulled it away.

"Hey!" She said then he did something wonderful. He placed his fingers on her clit and vibrated them. "Ugh! Wall-hng- Wha-uuuuuuuhhhhhh." She tried to get out until he increased the vibrations and she gave up on trying to speak. He brought her to her second orgasm of the day. His own pants were getting uncomfortably tight. She looked at him through half lidded eyes and her eyes went immediately to his hard on. She smiled.

"You still have clothes on, Kid Boner. We should fix that." Artemis said. Wally took off his shirt as Artemis undid his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. He slipped them off and Artemis stood. She sat him down on the bed where she was.

"You know you should do what I did. I wanna see you touch yourself." She said in a husky voice going to the chair. Wally just looked at her smirking face and started to rub himself through his boxers. Her smirk disappeared and eyes went right to crotch. He kept rubbing until he slipped off his boxers freeing his erection. He gripped himself and moaned at the contact. Artemis bit her lip and her hand began to travel to her center.

"Uh uh uh." Wally said waggling his finger. "That's the watching chair. You can't do anything to me or yourself when you're in that chair." He said smirking at her. She pouted and crossed her arms but all irritation left her when he started pumping his hand again. She watched his motions, up and down and up and down and up and down. He was getting closer and she could tell. She walked over to the bed shoving his hands to the side and grabbing his erection herself. His eyes shot open as she pushed him down so he was lying on the bed. She pumped him and rubbed circles on his stomach with her other hand.

"Am I a bad girl?" She asked sexily. Wally looked at her a little shocked and then he grinned.

"Oh yes a very bad girl. You need a spanking."

"Oh, yes. Yes I'd do."

"Right after you make me cum. That's what good girls do." He grinned and then she wrapped her mouth around his head. He threw his back and moaned and she sucked him off. He came into her mouth and she swallowed his cum. She smiled at him and the next thing she knew she was bent over his knee about to be spanked. He gave her one hard smack and she moaned at the pain and pleasure. He smacked her again and again until both cheeks were rosy red and he was hard again.

"Wally. As much as I like the spanking can we fuck already?" Artemis said standing up. Wally stood up to meet her. He grabbed a condom and kissed her hard pushing towards a wall. She hit it with a little force and Wally grabbed her legs wrapping them around his waist. He kissed her neck as he entered her.

"Ugh!" Artemis groaned. He went slowly at first pumping in and out. Then he picked up speed. He thrust in and out roughly. Then he just stopped. "Wally? What are you wai- ahhhhuuuuuhhhhhggh." She tried to talk but all that came out was unintelligible words as Wally vibrated his cock inside her. She instantly reached her peak and her walls clamped down on his member triggering his release. They collapsed on the ground next o each other. Artemis was still trying to get over how he vibrated inside of her.

"That was... Wow." She said.

"Yeah."

"Round two?" Artemis said turning to him smirking.


End file.
